Loving the Captain 2 Mal
by PrityKity003
Summary: This is about Mal, Simon and Jayne. This is a continuation of the first story, telling about Mal and Jayne's first time together and about Mal's current problems and thoughts and feelings about his lovers.


**I do not own or have any rights to Firefly or its characters. I just like to play with them.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The look in her eyes now held as much disgust and disappointment as it did the old familiar longing when she looked at him. Mal hoped she could see his feelings in his eyes the way he saw hers. He hoped she could see that he was sorry for hurting her, a little regretful that things couldn't be different and that he truly wanted to make things right.

"You have to make a choice Mal. I can't stay here and watch this." His heart felt like it was being crushed. Inara had been a good friend, an entertaining verbal sparring partner and it made his business a damn sight easier havin' a companion on board.

He heaved a deep sigh, his eyes drifting to the tips of his boots. "We'll both need to think about it I suppose." She said with a slightly desperate tone to her voice. She knew his mind was made up and she didn't like what the decision was, so she was trying for a last ditch effort.

Her lips twitched as she fought back tears. With a whirl of her luxurious skirts she left him standing on the catwalk and headed for her shuttle.

.

.

.

.

Mal knew the crew would be asleep by now, so when he felt the big merc at his back he didn't resist. The wall of muscle pressed up against his back, arms coming around him, hands brushing down his arms where they met his own and the fingers twined together. Trapping Mal between the railing and the man behind him.

"What's goin' on in the purdy lil mind of yours?" The gruff voice of his lover asked, hot breath tickling his ear. He sighed and leaned into the warmth. "Inara. She's talkin' on leavin' again. Looks at me like it's my fault, like I choose. I'm _gorram_ sorry she got hurt in all this, but, I didn't know, wouldn't a'matter no how anyway." Jayne nodded behind him and Mal twisted a little to lean his forehead against the side of the merc's face.

"Don't know what we'll do 'iffin she really does leave." Mal said quietly, thinking of all the potential business they could lose without the companion to grant them entrance on many worlds. Jayne sighed deeply and Mal knew his thoughts were also on the financial too.

"We'll make due somehow. No sense worryin' over sumthin' you can't do nothin' about." Mal nodded, turning back to look over the cargo hold. Jayne was right but it didn't ease his mind much. "Where's our little love?" Jayne asked, his hand slipping back up Mal's arm to wrap around his chest, pulling the two men tightly together. "He wants to be close to his _mei-mei_tonight, recon she's a little shook up over recent events." Jayne grunted as his lips found his captain's neck. Mal's head lolling to the side, welcoming the comfort.

.

.

.

.

Simon's warm chocolate eyes, soft chestnut hair, long slender fingers, lithe athletic form and all the smarts a man could stand to top it off. Jayne's hard body, a road map of scars, lopsided grin, designed to make you forget that he was as dangerous and deadly as he was skilled and inviting.

Mal reveled in his thoughts of his lovers. They were the best of both worlds and when it came to it, between them they really did posses everything a man could ever dream of. Mal missed the slim figure that often lay on his shoulder, warm against his body at night. As he thought back to the beginning of their relationship, he snuggled a little closer to the heavy merc who was sprawled across his chest.

He knew he'd been cold, even callous, to the young doc at the beginning, but he never meant to seem that way. Although he'd had many men as lovers in his life, he'd never had a fancy doctor type from the core, so he wasn't used to treating a man delicately. Mal was just used to being the dominant one in a relationship with rough and tumble types. Even with Jayne, which no one would have believed.

So when it came to Simon, Mal had turned him into his little slave. It didn't last long though. He'd torn the younger man down, but only to build him back up, as near an equal as he could. The three men coexisted quite happily and even though Mal was the center of both the other men's worlds they were all mostly equal.

He knew by the look in his eyes that Simon understood and Mal had been forgiven. But his chest still squeezed when he thought about how he'd treated his young lover, even after he was assured that he did no harm. Mal smiled as he thought of Simon's young innocent face and big doe eyes during that conversation, pleading with Mal to forgive himself. And he had, mostly, but constantly reminded himself that even though Simon wasn't weak, he was still sensitive and Mal could hurt him easy enough.

He shuddered in pleasure just thinking about all the fine traits of the two men he was in love with. He felt his body ache to hold them both close, his hands wanting to caress them, not to bring them pleasure, just to feel them and know them and cherish them. He whimpered as the absence of his little _bao bay _set in a little deeper after all his thoughts, regretful and loving.

Mal was envious of the big man sleeping soundly on his chest. He wished sleep came to him as easily, but when one of his boys was missing, he felt incomplete. Even though Simon was just on the other end side of the ship the distance didn't matter. If Mal couldn't fall asleep feelin' his soft skin, warm breath and steady heart beat, there was no sleep to be had.

He thought about going to Simon's room, but then he'd either have to wake Jayne, an almost impossible task, or leave him behind, which would not solve the problem, only change it. He needed his merc just as bad as he needed his doctor.

.

.

.

.

Mal thought about how easily the two men had fallen for each other once they'd let their guards down. It had started with a bar fight. Both of them being fighters. In an alliance friendly bar. On U day. Zoe had been there too of course, but as the fightin' went on the bar was soon cleared of all but the crew members.

Neither Mal nor Jayne had had their fill and soon turned on each other. Zoe tried to break them apart but figured she'd rather let them hurt each other than hurt her, so she'd gone back to the ship to bring in reinforcements.

After she'd left Mal got the upper hand. Jayne had his rifle in both hands, trying to slam it into the captain's face, but Mal had grabbed it and used it to slam Jayne into the wall behind him. They stood for a moment, panting and eyeing each other, trying to figure out the others next move.

This position had also brought other parts of them together and what Mal felt made his eyes widen. Jayne just smirked, "Get all hot and bothered sometimes when I'm in a good brawl" He said and Mal suddenly looked at his hired gun with new eyes. It wasn't until that moment that he'd started thinkin' on the notion of he and Jayne but once he did, his body responded as well.

Jayne's eyes widened a bit when he felt it and gasped as Mal suddenly ground against him. They moved as one then, their lips meeting, the gun was gone, now gripped in only one of Jayne's hands as he wrapped his arms around his captain, who mirrored his movements.

Their first time together had been hurried and violent as they each struggled to win or maintain the upper hand all the while trying to listen for the return of the others. Mal had won in the end. Something that Jayne had never allowed to happen before. He'd found himself bent over a table, his pants around his knees as Mal scooped up a handful of butter from a serving tray. As Mal took him roughly from behind, Jayne realized that he'd missed out on a whole world of pleasure and it seemed to be one a like to get to know a lot better.

When the others finally arrived it was to find their captain and the merc leaning against the bar doing shots of whiskey, both bloody and bruised, both with oddly dreamy smiles on their faces.

.

.

.

.

It was odd, sometimes habits become so ingrained in a person that there's no chance to break them. This was why Mal slept with a rifle next to his bed and his pistol under his pillow. He'd experienced enough to know that you were never truly safe, even deep in the black.

His habits had adjusted some though. So when he heard a soft thud at the base of his ladder, he didn't pull either weapon from its hiding place. He only breathed a sigh of relief at the familiar sound and what it meant.

His love had come back to his rightful spot. Within a moment Simon was there. Crawling over the sleeping merc and his captain to take his place on the right side of Mal. He gently lifted Mal's arm and crawled under it so it would drape over his back as he lay facing the other men.

Simon ran a quick hand over Jayne's head and kissed his forehead; Mal could hear his pleased sigh as Jayne grinned in the dim light, reaching out an arm to wrap around Simon. "There's our little love." He murmured still mostly asleep. "Yeah, there he is." Mal whispered.

Simon smiled up as Mal tightened his arms around both men, the ache in his body melting away as relief and joy set it. "What are you doin' here? How's mei-mei?" Mal whispered nuzzling his nose into Simon's clean, sweet smelling hair. In turn Simon nuzzled his forehead against Mal's chin.

"I had to give her a sedative, she's asleep now. She'll be better tomorrow though. I couldn't sleep alone. My bed is to cold and empty. My place is here, with the two of you." Simon whispered, squeezing his lovers tighter. This time both men sighed happily basking in the love they felt from both of the other men, even the sleeping merc.

.

.

.

.

As Mal listened to Simon's quite breathing, almost lost under Jayne's rumbling snores, his heart and body cried out in bliss. They were his, these two amazing men; he loved them both so much at times like these he could barely breathe from the weight of it.

They belonged to him and he belonged to them. He loved Inara too and wished she could accept the fact that he wasn't in love with her, that he was in love with the two men in his arms, but he couldn't do anything about it.

He couldn't give Inara what she wanted. This was heaven and we would die before he gave them up for her. He decided to take some very wise advice he'd recently gotten. He wasn't gunna' worry over sumthin' he couldn't do anything about.

He kissed each of his lovers on the head one last time before drifting happily into blissful sleep.


End file.
